Fortune F's the Brave
by P3E
Summary: Paige and Billie finally confront Piper and Phoebe, however, they are no match for their evil counterparts. Paige then realizes that the only way to save them and restore order is to bring back Prue. FULL EP! PLS rate and review! ENJOY!


**Ep. 15 Fortune F's the Brave **

**Teaser **

_Cut to: a view of the manor. _

Billie*: This is bad isn't it?

_Cut to: a view of Paige*'s room. Billie* sits on her bed with Tyler sitting on the ground by her feet. The two watch as Paige* paces restlessly. _

Billie*: This is really bad.

Paige*: Yeah Billie. This is bad.

Tyler: Do you know where they went?

Paige*: I can only guess they went to find Piper and Phoebe. They're going to get themselves killed.

_Cut to: a view of Josias as he orbs into the room._

Paige*: Where the hell have you been?

Josias: I went up there.

Paige*: For what? Do you have a death wish?

Josias: I had to know.

Paige*: Ok, well from now on when you decide you want to disappear you let me know first, understood?

Tyler: She's just a little on edge.

Billie*: The clones are gone too.

Paige*: A great help they turned out to be. Things just keep getting worse and worse.

Billie*: On the bright side?

Tyler: If there is one…

Billie*: Things can only get so bad before they start to get better again right?

_Cut to: a view of Tyler as he chuckles silently. _

Tyler: Can't blame her for trying.

Paige*: Would both of you just shut up! I have to think.

Billie: Sorry.

Paige*: Ok. Everyone is upstairs protected by the crystals but they can't stay there indefinitely. We have to get them out.

Tyler: …and put them where?

Billie*: The words "shut up" mean absolutely nothing to you do they?

Tyler: Not when you put them together.

Paige*: Go upstairs.

Billie*: We'll stop talking.

Paige*: No, I mean, go upstairs and guard the family. I doubt the crystals will stop Piper and Phoebe now. If they attack…

Billie*: We won't let anything happen to them.

_Cut to: a view of Billie and Tyler as they usher out of Paige's room. Josias stays, slumped in a corner with his head down._

Paige*: We have to find out who this new player is. God, please let those girls be ok down there.

_Cut to: a view of Josias as he glances up at Paige*. _

Cut to: a view of the Underworld. Piper, Phoebe, and Deven stand together in a room curiously filled with barred cages. Most of the cages are occupied with old, haggard evil beings, but the largest one of all holds a cloaked figure who is concealed from view.

Cut to: a view of Deven.

Deven: At long last my day of jubilee has arrived. I fought my enemy and ground them back into the dust they were created from. No day has contained so much joy as this.

Piper: I must admit that was pretty cool.

Phoebe: You shouldn't be able to kill someone with a cloud. Something about that is just wrong.

Piper: I don't know how you did it, but your reputation is well deserved.

Phoebe: Agreed.

Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she glides toward the massive cage and the creature entrapped inside it.

Phoebe: She certainly did something you've never been able to do.

Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she kicks the cage.

Cut to: a view of the cloaked figure turning to face her, revealing himself as the Source.

Phoebe: You're pathetic.

Piper: Phoebe, don't taunt the former Source of all-evil.

Phoebe: Fine.

Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She steps away from the cage and looks to her sister.

Phoebe: Someone's here.

Piper: Paige?  
Phoebe: No…well, yes, in a way. The witch cast a spell.

Piper: You don't mean…. This is too good.

Cut to: a view of the cloned Paige and Billie as quietly stalk through the caverns searching for Piper and Phoebe.

Billie: Can I say again how stupid this plan is?

Paige: It's not stupid grumpy pants. My potion will work this time I promise.

Piper: (voice over) Hello.

_Cut to: a view of Paige and Billie as they whirl around to see Piper and Phoebe standing behind them._

Phoebe: Do you see it Piper?

Piper: I see it. I can't believe she did it.

Billie: Did what?

Phoebe: They created you…for us to play with.

Piper: No, Phoebe, we can do more than play. This time we can kill…so that the real Billie and Paige will finally feel what it's like to die.

OPENING CREDITS

**ACT 1 **

_Cut to: a view of the manor._

_ Cut to: a view of Paige*, Billie*, Tyler, and Josias as they sit at the dining room table talking. _

Tyler: It's a bad idea.

Paige*: Well right now it's the only idea we have.

Tyler: It's not really.

Billie*: What do you expect us to do Tyler? We can't just leave them down there.

Tyler: Yes you can.

Billie*: They're a part of us Tyler…they are us.

Tyler: You are you, Billie, don't be ridiculous. We've gotten our asses handed to us each time we've tried to take them on. Why risk it?

Paige*: You want us to just let them die? We can't do that.

Tyler: Fine. So what if it's a trap? What if Piper and Phoebe have them and they're just waiting for you to come and rescue them? This could be exactly what they want. You shouldn't do it.

Josias: He's right.

Paige*: No one asked your opinion.

Josias: Look I agreed to abide by your rules but I did not agree to be walked over. I will be heard.

Paige*: Fine. Talk.

Josias: Thank you. If the clones are lost, it is of no consequence…if you two are lost the world is at risk. We cannot in good conscious send you to the Underworld to face foes that have successfully beaten you more than once so that you can bring back two…women that we all find quite annoying anyway.

Paige*: I regret allowing you to speak.

Billie*: Clone or not, annoying or not they are still part of us.

Paige*: We can't just let them die.

Tyler: Then you'll die trying to save them.

_Cut to: a view of Tyler as he stands and storms out. _

_ Cut to: a view of Billie* as she follows Tyler out to the front porch where he stands. _

Billie*: Tyler…

Cut to: a view of Tyler with his back to Billie*. Out of nowhere he surprises Billie* by taking her securely into his arms and kissing her hard on the lips. Billie* at first can't decide how to react. Just as she is about to put her hands on Tyler's shoulders, he pulls away and puts his hands on her face.

Tyler: I love you Billie. I've loved you since the first time you yelled at me for being as ass. If you decide to do this, if you go down there and don't come back, I will never forgive you.

Cut to: a view of Billie*'s stunned expression as Tyler puts his cheek to hers and whispers in her ear.

Tyler: I can't be here without you.

Cut to: a view of Billie frozen in place as Tyler re-enters the house.

Cut to: a view of the cloned Paige and Billie in the Underworld. They stand back to back as Deven circles around them. Piper and Phoebe stand facing them.

Deven: Did you really believe that you could defend your makers? The thoughtlessness of your actions is astounding.

Phoebe: She's right. You might as well have pulled the trigger yourselves.

Piper: Cut them some slack. Prue did the same thing: throwing herself on the sword, more technically speaking, to save us. I can't say it helped anything though in either situation.

Billie: You won't win.

Deven: Why not? For the remainder of its existence, the earth is my accomplice. Escape is not possible.

Paige: We are the most powerful witches this world has ever known. We'll find a way to defeat you.

Deven: This world will perish and so will you.

Billie: I don't understand.

Paige: Piper, Phoebe, you are both super, beautiful women and witches. Why do you need to do this?

Billie: Wait! What do you mean this world will perish?

Phoebe: The blond is quick.

Piper: Hmm.

Billie: You said "for the rest of its existence," does that mean…?

Deven: I'm going to destroy it.

Paige: What? That's an awful idea!

Piper: We think it's pretty good actually.

Paige: Piper, please, think. We are on the earth. We're going to die too.

Phoebe: We got that Barbie.

Billie: Then why would you do it? You want to die?

Cut to: a view of Piper as she paces away.

Piper: This world is nothing special kids. Look at it. We live in a world where children die and good people suffer worse than those who actually deserve punishment. We live in a world where people like me torture people like you without any reservation or remorse. Why would you want to save something like that?

Paige: You're only looking at the ugly things. There's a lot of light in the world too.

Piper: I can't find it. I want out of this miserable place and if I have to take every single son of a bitch on the face of the earth with me to do it then so be it.

Cut to: a view of Piper as she begins to exit.

Piper: (voice over) Time to grow up kids. The world is black.

Billie: That's my line.

Paige: Phoebe, Phoebe come on. You think the world is awesome right? Go world! Right?

Phoebe: It's nothing to write home about. Even if it were though that wouldn't stop me from helping.

Billie: Why not?

Phoebe: She's going to turn it to stone from the inside out! That's something I'd kill to see.

Deven: Speaking of killing…

Phoebe: Sounds good right about now.

Cut to: a view of Deven as she commands roots to break out of the ground and wrap around Billie and Paige, pinning them to each other.

Phoebe: Oh, by the way, this is going to hurt a lot so if you feel like you need to scream, feel free.

Cut to: a view of Phoebe and Deven as the approach Paige and Billie. There's a blackout as a scream pierces the air.

Cut to: a view of the manor. Paige and Billie are seen walking down the stairs from the attic.

Billie*: Well at least they're in good spirits.

Paige*: Yeah, they can only remain so high for so long. We've got to come up with a plan.

Billie*: I thought we had one: lay low until they come for us.

Paige*: The more it's said aloud, the more ridiculous it sounds. Why are we sitting around waiting to get attacked?

Billie*: Because every time we attack first they send us back in pieces, they have the Book and this new demon chick we know nothing about so they've got the upper hand, we wouldn't know how to attack them either really because everything we try on them slides off of them like butter and…

Paige*: Thank you Billie. I get it. Ugh, I just feel so helpless.

Billie*: So do I. We'll find something.

Tyler: (voice over) We're looking for something?

Cut to: a view of Tyler as he approaches.

Paige*: Yeah, a way to save our asses.

Tyler: Ah. Look, I don't see why we're trying to cross a bridge we haven't come to yet. They're not attacking us.

Paige*: They've got our clones though. It's only a matter of time.

Tyler: Yeah and that time is obviously not now.

Paige*: We should be ready for it when it happens.

Tyler: That means stocking up, you know, getting potions and spells and allies, not rushing off into the dark where anything could be waiting to take you down.

Paige*: Ugh, Billie, a little help…

Billie*: I…uh…I have to go.

Paige*: Billie!

Cut to: a view of Billie* as she tries to slide past Tyler without looking in his direction. Suddenly she stops and grabs her side, moaning in pain.

Paige*: Billie, are you okay?

Billie*: Yeah, I'm…ahhh!

Cut to: a view of Tyler. He rushes to grab Billie* just as she is about to collapse to the floor. Paige* moves to her side quickly.

Tyler: Billie. What is it?

Billie*: It's the other me…they're doing something to her.

Paige*: What do you mean?

Billie*: I don't know…oh! They're…they're hurting her.

Paige*: And you can feel it. Oh God.

Cut to: a view of Josias as he is seen entering.

Josias: What's going on?

Paige*: It's the clones. Oh…ow!

Josias: What?

Tyler: Oh no.

Paige*: Oh God… agh!

Tyler: Their counterparts are being tortured. We have to do something.

Cut to: a view of Paige. She falls to the ground with her hand clutching her stomach. She groans in agony.

Paige*: Oh, please don't…not the baby.

Billie*: AH! Help me please!

Tyler: Josias!

Cut to: a view of Tyler. He lifts Billie* into his arms and rushes her into Paige's room. Josias helps Paige* to stand and follows.

Cut to: a view of Tyler. He's placed Billie* on the bed and watches helplessly as she writhes in pain.

Tyler: What do we do?

Josias: I don't know. Paige?

Paige*: I'm… I'm ok.

Cut to: a view of Paige* as she shakes her head and rubs her slightly bulging belly.

Paige*: I'm ok.

Josias: What does that mean? They let you go?

Tyler: It means her baby is protecting her. It's a shield.

Josias: You're child is a shield?

Paige*: Yes. Thank you little bug.

Cut to: a view of Josias as he turns away from Paige*.

Cut to: a view of Billie* who again shrieks in pain.

Tyler: Ok you're very lucky but unfortunately Billie is not. Do something!

Paige*: We have to get them out. If they kill her she'll feel every moment of it.

Tyler: Do it.

Paige*: First we've got to get every mortal out of this house.

Tyler: Paige!

Paige*: If we go down there and somehow manage to survive it's going to up the chances of them coming to search for us. If they do that while we have a bunch of powerless people in our hands everyone we love will die. Do you want that?

Tyler: Fine. Move quickly. If this continues her body will convince itself she's actually dying and it might just happen. She can't die Paige.

Paige*: I won't let her. Josias, do you know of any place we can send them so that they'll be safe?

Josias: I…I don't. I'm sorry.

Paige*: Well, think harder. We have to move fast.

Cut to: a view of Paige* as she exits the room.

Cut to: a view of Billie*. Tears flow from her eyes as she begs for mercy.

Cut to: a view of Josias. For a moment he watches as Tyler holds Billie*'s hand, then he orbs out.

Cut to: a view of Paige* as she enters the attic.

Cut to: a view of the family. Leo sits with the boys on the ground reading them a story while Victor, Henry, and Coop chat silently behind them. They all come to attention as Paige* approaches.

Leo: It's about time. What's going on?

Paige*: Long story short: Billie and I accidentally cloned ourselves, the clones were captured by evil, they're being tortured and Billie can feel it so we've got to save them.

Leo: Oh.

Victor: What do you mean you have to save them? You mean go to the Underworld?

Paige*: Yes.

Henry: Uh, no you're not.

Paige*: Yes we are.

Coop: We don't have a say in this?

Paige*: If you shot something more dangerous than arrows of love then…maybe you'd have a say, but you don't so no.

Coop: Thanks a lot.

Paige*: I wasn't trying to be offensive. We just need fire and knives, not love.

Victor: So what are you going to do?

Paige*: We have to get you out first before we go after them.

Leo: No Paige. I'm tired of running. This is my wife.

Paige*: I know Leo. Believe me I'm sick of sending you away but we have no choice. We can't put you in danger.

Henry: Did you ever think that maybe we could help Paige?

Paige*: Yes but that thought was overwhelmed with the knowledge that you could get killed while trying to help. Look, please, just let me get you somewhere safe now and don't argue. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you.

Leo: Where would we go? The Elders are gone.

Paige*: I was actually hoping that you'd have some suggestions. You were a whitelighter and then an Elder; I thought you'd know of some hideaway that we could take you to.

Leo: I don't.

Paige*: Well we'll jut have to figure something out.

Cut to: a view of Paige* as she begins to leave the attic.

Leo: Paige.

Cut to: a view of Paige* as she turns back to face him.

Leo: I don't like this at all. You going after them…it doesn't feel right.

Paige*: I know. It doesn't feel right to me either, but we have to do something. I can't let Billie be in pain and I can't sit around her any longer without my husband, without my family, waiting for them to attack. We're going to get potions and spells and anything else we can think of to go after them. We're done waiting and we're taking the fight to them.

**BLACKOUT **

**END OF ACT 1 **

**ACT 2 **

Cut to: a view of the Underworld. Deven watches as Piper and Phoebe torture the clones.

Deven: I fail to comprehend the appeal of this torment. Why have not you killed them already?

Piper: That would be too easy. Prue felt it when her clones died so the real Paige and Billie must be feeling everything too.

Phoebe: It's the only reason these two are still alive. The idea of causing them pain from all the way down here is too good to pass up.

Deven: It's continued for hours and I have become impatient. Kill them already or I will.

Phoebe: Ugh…fine.

Cut to: a view of horrified Paige and Billie clones as Piper approaches them.

Piper: Time to go sister.

Josias: No.

Cut to: a views of Deven, Phoebe, Piper, Paige, and Billie as they all glance over to see Josias standing in front of them oddly confident.

Piper: Who the hell are you?

Phoebe: The new whitelighter.

Piper: You've got to be kidding me. They sent us a whitelighter?

Phoebe: No. He belongs to the boy.

Piper: And he's here why…you think you can stop us angel?

Josias: I know I can.

Piper: Yeah right.

Cut to: a view of Josias. He doesn't move an inch as the evil trio approaches him. Suddenly he holds up a hand and the women are frozen in their tracks.

Deven: What is this?

Piper: I can't move.

Phoebe: It's the whitelighter.

Cut to: a view of Josias as he carefully walks by the three and towards Paige and Billie.

Cut to: a view of Piper, Phoebe, and Deven. As he walks by, Josias uses his power to turn them so that they are able to watch as he frees the cloned Billie and Paige.

Phoebe: How is he controlling us?

Deven: He's a manipulator.

Phoebe: That's a demonic power.

Piper: The whitelighter has a secret.

Cut to: a view of Josias as he orbs Paige and Billie out of the Underworld then turns to face the evil women.

Josias: You will say nothing about this to anyone…especially the Charmed Ones.

Phoebe: You think you can keep our mouths shut?

Deven: He can. The manipulator has given a command, and we cannot disobey.

Piper: You've got to be kidding me.

Cut to: a view of Josias. He gloats as he orbs out of the Underworld. The second he disappears the girls are able to move again.

Phoebe: That's just great. He got them out and now they have the advantage.

Piper: He doesn't want them to know remember? They can't use what they don't know against us.

Phoebe: Still he's on their side. We've got to take him out before…

Deven: No.

Phoebe: I'm sorry?

Deven: We leave him be.

Piper: Why?

Phoebe: Were you not listening to the part where I said that he was on their side?

Deven: I was and I disagree.

Phoebe: Ok…he's a whitelighter; he rescued their clones, what makes you think….

Deven: He declined the option for protection.

Phoebe: Piper.

Piper: He didn't command us to stay away.

Phoebe: What?

Piper: He gave the command to keep knowledge of his power from the witches, but if he really wanted to protect them he would've commanded us to stay away from the manor or to not attack them. He didn't.

Phoebe: What does that mean?

Piper: The whitelighter has more secrets than we thought.

Cut to: a view of the manor.

Cut to: a view of Paige* in the kitchen. She stands mixing a potion.

Cut to: a view of Henry as he storms into the kitchen.

Henry: Paige…

Paige*: Henry, what are you doing down here? Get back up to the attic.

Henry: No.

Paige*: Henry…

Henry: No, Paige. You've been taking charge of this whole situation because you've had to…it's the witch stuff that I can't do anything about, but the family stuff, our family…you're not in charge of. I am.

Cut to: a view of Henry as he approaches his wife.

Henry: I am your husband, Paige. You are carrying my child, and you've been neglecting him…or her. I won't stand for it anymore.

Paige*: I haven't been neglecting the bug…

Henry: Yes, you…the bug? You call our child a bug?

Paige*: Yea, no! Not like a bug…like a real bug…it's…ugh. Henry.

Henry: You have to start taking care of our child Paige.

Paige*: I am…

Henry: You're not!

Paige*: I am! I'm trying to save this family Henry. That means more than just concentrating on our child. Saving this family means saving him too. I have to save my sisters so that…

Henry: You're sisters are gone Paige. They're not coming back.

Paige*: Don't be ridiculous.

Henry: I'm being honest. If there was a chance to save them, it's gone. Give it up and focus on what really matters Paige. Our baby needs you to be a mother!

Paige*: I will not stop fighting for them.

Henry: Then you'll die…and if you take our baby with you, I will never forgive you.

Cut to: a view of Tyler as he runs into the kitchen.

Tyler: They're back. Josias got them. Come on.

Cut to: a view of Paige*. She shoots a quick look at Henry before following Tyler out of the kitchen and into the parlor where she sees Josias healing the clones.

Cut to: a view of Tyler as he rushes up the stairs.

Paige*: Are they ok?

Josias: They'll be fine.

Paige*: Good. What the hell were you thinking?

Billie: Paige.

Paige*: You could've gotten yourselves killed!

Paige: Excuse me.

Paige*: Do you have a death wish?

Josias: Paige!

Paige*: What?!

Josias: Just listen to them for a second.

Paige: We know you're super angry about us going down there without letting you know, but we've got awesome news!

Billie: Well, it's not so much awesome as it is news.

Paige: They're going to destroy the world!

Cut to: a view of Paige* and Tyler as they glance at each other and then back at the clones.

Josias: Excuse me?

Paige*: What part of that is good news?

Billie: I believe the word she used was awesome. I personally think it sucks. We should kill ourselves now before they beat us to it.

Paige*: Shut up.

Paige: I said it was awesome because now we know what they're up to. We know what their plan is and we can work to stop them.

Paige*: Did they tell you how they were going to do it?

Billie: Yea, they were all proud.

Paige*: Attic, now.

Cut to: a view of Paige* as she orbs out of the room. Josias follows behind her preceded by Paige who has excitedly taken Billie's hand.

Cut to: a view of Tyler as he enters Phoebe's room looking for Billie*. He stops dead in his tracks as he sees Billie* lying unmoving on the bed.

Tyler: Billie?

Cut to: a view of Tyler. He can barely pick up his feet to move toward the girl, as he fears the worst.

Tyler: Billie…please…

Cut to: a view of Tyler his breath catches in his throat as he sees Billie* stir, turning to face him.

Tyler: I thought you'd left me.

Billie*: No…

Tyler: Good. Come on. Paige needs us.

Cut to: a view of Tyler. He moves to Billie*'s side and helps her stand.

Billie*: Tyler…

Tyler: Yea.

Cut to: a view of Billie*. She looks hard at Tyler, opening her mouth to speak and then shutting it again.

Billie*: Nothing.

Cut to: a view of Tyler as he allows Billie* to walk ahead without him.

Cut to: a view the family in the attic. Leo and Coop sit with the children while Henry stands behind them. Tyler sits protectively behind Billie* while Paige* and the clones stand in front of Josias.

Cut to: views of every face as Paige*'s news about Deven's plan sinks in. No one seems able to speak.

Leo: We can't let them do this.

Paige*: If anyone can think a way of stopping them then I'm all ears. We cannot let them destroy themselves…

Leo: That's not what I meant.

Paige*: What are you talking about?

Coop: The time for trying to rescue them is gone. We can't save them.

Paige*: What are you saying?

Tyler: What I've been trying to tell you. Our priority now has to be saving the world and if that means sacrificing them…

Paige*: No.

Leo: They've made their choice Paige.

Paige*: I can't believe you're saying this.

Leo: She's not my wife anymore Paige. My wife…would never dream of hurting another soul let alone…the world. They killed the Elders for god's sake! Piper hated them but she would never…She's not my wife.

Billie*: So we fight.

Tyler: Again…with one difference…

Cut to: a view of Paige*. She backs away putting her hands on her head.

Paige*: I can't.

Billie*: Paige, we have to be together on this. We can't go after them without you.

Paige*: I can't! I cannot fight or…kill my sisters.

Tyler: Paige, we need you to…

Paige*: NO!

**BLACKOUT**

**END OF ACT 2 **

**ACT 3**

Cut to: a view of the manor.

Cut to: views of the family as they sit in the attic. Henry has moved to Paige in an attempt to calm her.

Cut to: a view of Billie* as she stands, taking charge.

Billie*: Ok, let's just take a step back all right? I think we're all agreed that before anything is done we have to get the mortals out of danger.

Tyler: Where are we going to send them? The Elders are gone and Josias doesn't…

Cut to: a view of Leo as he glances up.

Leo: Josias?

Tyler: Yea. He said that…

Leo: Josias, the…whitelighter…is here?

Billie*: Yea, he's Tyler's his charge.

Cut to: a view of Josias as the cloned Paige and Billie part so that Leo can see him.

Josias: Hello Leo.

Leo: What are you doing here?

Josias: I'm Tyler's…

Leo: No. You know what I mean, what are you doing in this house? I told you you were never to come here.

Paige*: Leo?

Leo: Josias and I were old friends, best friends…until I decided to marry Piper. He never approved.

Josias: I still don't, but I'm not here for you or them. I'm here to protect Tyler. I won't let your…family…destroy him.

Leo: You're not welcome here.

Paige*: He knows that Leo, but his watching over Tyler means that he has to help us too. Piper and Phoebe are after all of us.

Tyler: Which brings us back to…

Paige*: No.

Tyler: I was going to say getting the family out.

Billie*: We need to find out if there are any surviving Elders.

Paige: Josias said he didn't know didn't he?

Leo: He did?

Josias: Leo.

Paige*/Paige: What is it Leo?

Leo: Josias was over the relocation program up there. If any innocents needed added protection from demonic threats, he would place them. He had to put aside his differences to help me create the safe haven for the Elders years ago when the Titans wanted to kill them.

Cut to: a view of the entire family as they turn on Josias.

Leo: If there were a good place for us to go, he would know where it was.

Billie*: Josias?

Paige*: What do you think you're doing? Do you want them to die?

Josias: Honestly?

Cut to: a view of Tyler as he steps up to his whitelighter.

Tyler: Honestly, the bottom line is that these people are in danger. You took an oath as a whitelighter to protect the innocent and I'm sure that doesn't make exceptions for people you don't like for some stupid reason. So you'll save them and you'll do it now or I might tap into my evil side.

Cut to: a view of Tyler as a small flame appears in his hand.

Josias: Fine. There is a place: remote, hidden; some of the Elders were able to escape there. I'll take them on one condition.

Tyler: What is that?

Josias: You must go too.

Billie*: What?

Josias: You're preparing to fight a war that has nothing to do with him. If I can spare his life by keeping him out of it, I will do anything necessary to do so.

Tyler: I'm not going anywhere with you.

Josias: Then their blood is on your head.

Cut to: a view of Josias as he steps back and prepares to orb out.

Paige*: Wait!

Cut to: a view of Josias as he pauses.

Tyler: What are you doing?

Billie*: Paige.

Tyler: What are you doing?

Paige*: I have to protect my family…including you. This is the only way.

Tyler: No. I can't believe you're going to let this pretentious little prick do this.

Paige*: That prick is the only option we have.

Tyler: Paige, come on.

Billie*: Tyler…

Cut to: a view of Billie* as she stands and approaches Tyler. She stands close to him and speaks so that only he can hear.

Billie*: I need you to go with him.

Cut to: a view of Billie* as she takes Tyler's face in hers.

Billie*: I need you. You saved me. I need you stay alive. Do you understand? You can't die. You can't be here. Go.

Tyler: Billie.

Cut to: a view of Billie* as she kisses Tyler's lips softly.

Billie*: Go. I'll be here when you get back.

Cut to: a view of Josias. He watches as Tyler separates from Billie ad angrily approaches his whitelighter.

Tyler: I will go with you today, and after this I don't want to see you or talk to you again. Don't even think about me. I want nothing to do with you.

Cut to: a view of Tyler as he turns towards the family watching them.

Tyler: Let's go.

Cut to: views of the family as they stand and prepare to leave. The cloned Paige and Billie stand back as Coop, Leo, and Henry gather Chris and Wyatt.

Cut to: a view of Paige* as she approaches Josias.

Paige*: I can't kill you because you're a whitelighter and because you're saving my family, but I need you to believe that I want to very badly. If you step foot into this house again or if any harm comes to them on your watch, my morals will be compromised.

Cut to: a view of Josias as he bypasses her and moves to stand with Tyler and the rest of the mortal family.

Cut to: a view of Billie* as they orb out of the attic.

Billie*: We have work to do.

Billie: Paige, we have to make defensive potions.

Paige*: I know.

Billie*: Potions that do more than stun.

Paige*: I know…I just…

Billie: We'll do it. You think of a way for us to go without being seen so we can at least have the element of surprise.

Cut to: a view of Paige* as she nods weakly just the Billie's exit the attic.

Cut to: a view of Paige as she comes to stand by her creator.

Paige: I feel just like you. This completely sucks and I totally don't want to do it either, but…

Paige*: Get to the point!

Paige: Piper told Leo herself that there wasn't anything left of her…of the Piper we knew. She's gone; evil is all that's left now. That's what we have to hold on to. We're not fighting our sisters; we're fighting the evil that killed them.

_Cut to: a view of Paige* as she watches her double exit the attic. _

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe and Piper in the Underworld. They watch from afar as Deven tries to work out a ritual needed for their plan._

Phoebe: I'm bored.

Piper: Patience Pheebs.

Phoebe: I'm tired of being patient, Piper, I haven't killed anything in days.

Piper: The Elders…

Phoebe: Don't count…Deven did the majority of it and they're not human.

Piper: Well soon we'll be killing the entire world that'll be more than enough for you.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she looks at Piper uneasily._

Phoebe: Do you ever have doubts?

Piper: About?

Phoebe: About what we're doing…destroying the world. It doesn't always seem like the best plan to me.

Piper: Phoebe.

Phoebe: Piper.

Piper: All right. Sometimes…sometimes I think I'd like to stick around, but then I think about how many times we were screwed over while busting our asses to do the right thing and this just feels…like justice. Finally.

Phoebe: Yeah, but do we have to die to get justice.

Piper: We have to believe in Deven. She won't leave us behind.

Phoebe: How can you be so sure?

Piper: She has no choice. She needs us.

_Cut to: a view of Deven. She is obviously frustrated that her plan isn't working out. _

Piper: Let's go.

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Phoebe as they leave Deven's presence. Soon after they round a corner and approach a small, enclosed room. They don't notice as Paige and Billie orb in behind them._

Paige: Hey there sis.

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Phoebe as they turn to face them._

Phoebe: Well, well…

Piper: What are you doing here?

Phoebe: This morning wasn't enough for you?

Billie: It was more than enough actually.

Paige: We're here to save our sisters.

Phoebe: I don't think you've been listening. You can't save us.

Paige: No, you aren't listening. We're here to save our sisters. Not you. We won't let you use them anymore.

Piper: What do you know…kid sis grew a pair. No more negotiating huh?

Billie: No more.

Piper: You really think you can kill us?

Billie*: We're going to try.

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Phoebe as they whirl to see the other Billie* and Paige* standing behind them. They are caught off guard as Billie* throws the first potion toward them. _

_Cut to: a view of Elders walking back and forth. There are only a few of them and they soon separate to reveal the Henry and Coop as they sit with Wyatt and Chris. Josias watches over Tyler who paces relentlessly as Leo speaks with the Elder Amah. _

Amah: We're glad we could help you Leo. Past differences aside, this…evil threatens us all.

Leo: I know.

Amah: I'm grateful for the information you provided us though I'm not sure what we can do now to stop their plan. If Deven has been released, she will stop at nothing to get her revenge.

Leo: I see that.

Amah: The only way is to stop Deven before she can complete it.

Leo: How? She's wiped out anyone that could take her on.

Amah: No. There are the Charmed Ones.

Leo: Paige is the only one left.

Amah: Leo, do not give up hope. There is still a glimmer of hope. Look to the heavens Leo. There you will find your salvation.

Leo: Isn't it a bad time for riddles?

Amah: Look up Leo, and have faith. Wherever there are those willing to fight for goodness there is also hope and strength. Please don't give up.

_Cut to: a view of Leo._

_ Cut to: a view of Tyler and Josias. Tyler watches as Josias becomes distracted by another Elder and takes the opportunity to slip away from his whitelighter's watchful eye. _

_Cut to: a view of Tyler as he approaches another Elder and whispers in her ear. The whitelighter seems skeptical at first, but gives into Tyler's chronic pleading and begging._

_Cut to: a view of Tyler as the whitelighter moves him into a corner and then orbs him out. Tyler reappears in the Underworld in the middle of the battle. He is horrified as he watches Piper throw a fireball at Billie incinerating her. _

**BLACKOUT**

**END OF ACT 3**

**ACT 4**

_Sound over: two screams fill the air. _

_ Cut to: a view of Tyler as he falls to his knees in agony. _

_ Cut to: a view of Billie. She has also fallen to the ground in pain, feeling the vanquish of her counterpart._

_ Cut to: a view of Paige* who has been turned into a frozen statue. Phoebe lies unconscious a few feet away. The other Paige is no where to be found._

_ Cut to: a view of Tyler. He looks over to see a good amount of potions on the ground. He rushes over to them and begins throwing them Piper's way. She holds up her hands to block them but they explode before reaching her, badly burning her hands. She screams as she falls to the ground as Billie regains her composure and stands. _

Billie: Tyler, what are you doing here?

_Cut to: a view of Tyler as he rushes to Billie and takes her in his arms just as Paige comes into view._

Paige: Hey, we've got to get out of here.

Deven: Leaving so soon?

_Cut to: a view of Deven. She steps up as Paige pushes Billie and Tyler behind her back and approaches her._

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she glances over Deven's shoulder to the frozen Paige* placed behind her. _

Paige: Actually yes. Potion!

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she attempts to orb a potion Deven's way. Deven is too quick and knocks the potion out of the way before commanding a root out of the ground to impale Paige. _

_ Cut to: a view of Tyler. He stands defensively in front of Billie while simultaneously pushing her back toward the now smaller group of potions still on the ground._

_ Cut to: a view of Deven. She shoves Piper out of the way and advances on Billie and Tyler as they begin to assault her with potions. _

_ Cut to: a view of Tyler and Billie. They watch and keep throwing vials as Deven advances unharmed._

_Cut to: a view of Deven. She violently backhands Billie, sending her flying and then grabs Tyler by the throat, lifting him off of the ground._

_Cut to: a view of Tyler who struggles against her. _

Tyler: You won't win.

Deven: No? You're nothing but a child.

Tyler: Maybe, but I'm a child…who knows that you are going to get every square inch…of your ass kicked…back to wherever it is that you came from.

_Cut to: a view of Tyler he continues to struggle against Deven and manages to break her hold on him. He falls to the ground and begins to crawl toward Billie._

Deven: You know what, you're a bit of a nuisance…

_Cut to: a view of Josias as he orbs into the Underworld._

_ Cut to: a view of Deven as she catches up to Tyler and spins him to face her. _

Deven: Let's see what we can do about that.

_Cut to: a view of Josias. He watches helplessly as Deven snaps Tyler's neck. _

Josias: No!

_Cut to: a view of Deven. She lets Tyler's lifeless body fall to the ground as she turns to approach Josias. _

Deven: You're a little late whitelighter…

Josias: Step away from them.

_Cut to: a view of Deven. Her body constricts as it powerlessly obeys Josias' command. She watches with a sly grin as he approaches Paige cautiously._

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She begins to stand, still nursing her hands._

Josias: Stay down.

_Cut to: a view of Billie. She wakes to see Piper collapse back to the ground._

_ Cut to: a view of Billie as she sees Tyler lying on the ground with his eyes opened to her. She dashes over to where he lies._

Billie: Tyler? Tyler! Wake up… come on, please.

Josias: Billie. I need you to get up. We have to go.

Billie: But…I…Tyler…

Josias: Get up Billie.

_Cut to: a view of Billie. She stands and moves slowly to where Josias stands with the frozen Paige. _

_ Cut to: views of Deven and Piper as Josias orbs himself, Paige, and Billie out of the Underworld. _

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She lays unmoving on the ground._

_ Cut to: a view of Tyler._

_ Cut to: a view of dawn breaking over the bay._

_ Cut to: a view of the manor. _

_ Cut to: a view of Paige. She sits with her head in her hands at the kitchen table. _

_ Cut to: a view of Billie as she sits on the edge of Phoebe's bed, still dressed and dirty from the night before. Her stare is vacant and red as if she's cried all the tears her body could manage._

_ Cut to: a view of Josias. He sits on the couch staring into nothing. He is unaware as Leo and Henry orb into the manor behind him. _

Leo: Josias.

_Cut to: a view of Josias he doesn't move an inch to face them._

Josias: Yea.

Leo: We heard what happened.

Henry: I'm really sorry man.

Josias: Yea.

Henry: Where's Paige?

Josias: Yea.

Henry: Ok…I'll…find her.

_Cut to: a view of Leo. He moves to stand in front of Josias as Henry leaves to find Paige. _

Leo: I'm sorry about Tyler.

Josias: Yea.

Leo: You've lost innocents before Josias…

_Cut to: a view of Josias as he finally looks up at Leo._

Josias: So this one doesn't matter?

Leo: I didn't say that.

Josias: You were my best friend Leo. You knew everything about me…

Leo: Almost everything…

Josias: You see so much and yet you can't see why this is killing me. I lost him because he wanted to protect your family!

_Cut to: a view of Josias as he stands._

Josias: How many more must sacrifice themselves in service to the Halliwells?

Leo: No one asked him to…

Josias: That's the thing, that's what I don't understand! You never ask…they just volunteer like…like I don't know! Like this family is god's gift or something! But you're not…you screw up like everyone else…worse even.

Leo: You're right. We haven't done everything right, but that doesn't change what the girls were sent here to do.

Josias: They were sent to save the world…they're doing a bang up job.

_Cut to: a view of Josias. He turns away as Henry enters the room with Paige._

Paige: Hey.

Leo: You ok?

Paige: No, but that doesn't really matter now does it? Henry said you have news for us.

Leo: Yes, but don't you want to wait for Billie?

Paige: No. She needs to be alone. Just tell me.

Leo: Ok.

_Cut to: a view of Leo as he paces a bit._

Leo: The Elders think there's way to save the sisters.

Josias: You've got to be kidding me.

Paige: Wait a minute…you convince me that all traces of Piper and Phoebe have disappeared inside those evil bitches and now you want me to believe they're still alive.

Henry: They can't keep yanking us back and forth like that.

Leo: I know…I'm not sure how much faith I put in it but they made it clear that if we want to stop Deven before she destroys the world that we'd better get faith and fast.

Paige: Why?

Leo: The Charmed Ones are the only ones who can stop her. There is no other way.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She paces away._

Josias: The Charmed Ones are dead…and if…IF they are still in there it's going to take a hell of a lot to bring them back.

Leo: If they're still there, once they surface they'll come home on their own.

Josias: That's not what I meant. Evil takes it's toll…those girls are going to have a hard time finding themselves again after going through something like this…and that's if they're still there.

Henry: The priority should be seeing if they really are still alive though right?

Leo: Yes.

Henry: What happens if they're not? What if they really are…

Josias: We're screwed.

Leo: Only the Power of Three can defeat her.

Paige: (voice over) No…

_Cut to: views of the three men as they face Paige._

_ Cut to: a view of Paige._

Paige: He said the Charmed Ones…not the Power of Three.

Henry: I'm confused.

Leo: They're the same thing Paige.

Paige: No, they're not. Remember when you first found out about me? Piper and Phoebe were still Charmed even though Prue was gone. They still had their powers, and that's what makes us Charmed. The Power of Three was the three of us working together.

Josias: What's your point?

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she jolts up the staircase._

_ Cut to: a view of Leo, Henry, and Josias as they follow her up to the attic. _

Josias: What are we doing?

Henry: Paige is having an epiphany.

Paige: Damn it. Usually when we come up here I can go to the Book.

Leo: Paige?

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She whips around to face Leo, Henry, and Josias who stare expectantly._

Paige: They said we would need her.

Josias: Who said you would need whom?

Leo: The Angel of Destiny.

Paige: Yes. The Angel said that we would need her. That's how this whole mess started to in the first place, right?

Henry: Honey slow down. What are you talking about?

Paige: Prue. We have to bring back Prue.

**BLACKOUT **

**END OF ACT 4**

**END OF EPISODE**


End file.
